


The Fate of a Leaf

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Tragedy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: A fallen leaf unwittingly interacts with tragic death.





	The Fate of a Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM prompt: [Rain on a leaf](https://b2mem.dreamwidth.org/491790.html)

The storm overhead raged fiercely on. An errant whirl of wind caught the leaf, sending it swirling down to the muddy ground below as lightning flashed overhead. The rain pattered down, droplets standing out in stark relief against the green, some of them coming together to form larger drops. 

Lightning flashed again, showing two figures of Elves, carrying a third between them, stumbling toward the tree from which the leaf had fallen. Not a foot away from the muddy ground where the leaf had landed they set their burden down -- a Man whose chains rattled, whose face was pale underneath the blood streaming down from a cut on his head. 

The two Elves exchanged some quiet words, and one of them stepped back as the other drew the black sword from his sheath. Slowly and carefully the figure with the sword began to cut the chain that bound the Man. 

Far closer, lightning flashed once more, and thunder instantly on its heels broke raging above. In that very instant the Man awoke, and with a shout unheard by any for the thunder above, sprang to his feet, seizing the sword and thrusting it forth in one strong unhesitating movement. 

The Elf fell at once, landing beside the leaf. He lay limp on the ground as the Man stood over him, a dawning terror in his eyes, as the slow blood spilled down onto the leaf, turning it redder than autumn's hues. 

With the next flash of lightning, the next crash of thunder, the Man dropped to his knees beside the Elf, grinding the leaf into the mud, his voice carrying over even the storm's rage as he bewailed himself in grief and horror.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Reaction gifs
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism, as long as it is not that I had written a different story
>   * Pointing out any typos or grammar errors
>   * ”<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> I am very grateful for all comments, but might not reply due to lack of time; however, if questions are asked, I will endeavour to reply as soon as I can. If you would prefer to give me feedback in private, my contact details are in my profile, as is my blanket permission to create fanworks based on my work. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
